Le Mariage du Siècle
by gaelle31
Summary: Le monde sorcier s'agite pour célébrer l'événement de l'année, Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley se marient. On s'en fout. Seules les invitées méritent de notre attention. Cinq femmes obscurément apparentées à Ginny vivront une journée mémorable en marge de la noce. Cette histoire est l'épilogue de la saga 5 Femmes des Moon.
1. Le Nouveau Secret de Molly

**Chapitre 1 : Le Nouveau Secret de Molly**

Du bout de sa baguette magique, Molly finissait d'étendre une guirlande de vifs d'Or. Teddy passa entre ses jambes, poursuivi par Victoire. Molly trébucha doucement, trop tard pour disputer les deux bambins, ils étaient déjà loin. D'un instant à l'autre, les premiers invités se présenteraient, en tant que mère de la mariée, la place de Molly n'était pas dans le fond du jardin. Sa nièce Mona arpentait la pelouse en multipliant les protections magiques autour de la propriété. Molly songea un instant au mariage de Bill et de Fleur, interrompu par les Mangemorts des années auparavant. Ce n'était pas les forces obscures que Mona stoppait, mais les paparazzis et les curieux. Aujourd'hui, le monde magique célébrait un événement heureux, un événement mondain, un événement attendu : le mariage du siècle. Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley se mariaient. D'un mouvement de main, Molly signifia à sa nièce qu'elle retournait vers la maison. L'air sérieux, Mona reprit sa tâche.

Mona est ma nièce favorite, tellement rebelle dans tout ce qu'elle fait, malgré elle, mais rebelle quand même. C'est la fille de mon frère, enfin de mon demi-frère. Il porte le nom des Moon dont je n'ai heureusement pas hérité. Meredith, notre mère, a eu un enfant en dehors des liens du mariage, le père est officiellement inconnu, mais c'est un secret de polichinelle. Le père de Edgar était fils de moldus, il étudiait à Poudlard en même temps que ma mère. Edgar, qui justement arrive seul. Seul ? Sa femme Magda devrait être à son bras. Il observe les guirlandes de vif d'or avec un haussement de sourcil. À quoi s'attendait-il ? Harry et Ginny adorent le Quidditch. Ginny a même été sélectionnée pour faire partie de l'équipe nationale. Elle n'allait sûrement pas demander des colombes ou autres oiseaux cérémonieux. J'adresse un signe de la main à mon frère, sans m'approcher de lui, il m'en est probablement reconnaissant. Lui et moi, nous ne sommes jamais entendus. Probablement parce que, contrairement à lui, je n'accorde pas d'importance au sang ni à certaines traditions poussiéreuses. Malheureusement pour lui, ses propres enfants ne tiennent pas compte de ses principes obsolètes. L'un de ses fils, Hugh, a épousé une fille de moldu alors que Mona ne s'est jamais mariée malgré la naissance de sa fille. Mona a fait pire, elle est devenue mage, une femme qui attire les grâces de la communauté magique, le pauvre Edgar a eu du mal à s'en remettre. Il continue son tour d'inspection des lieux, Edgar n'a rien installé, mais il a payé pour ce mariage à la place des Weasley. Certes, il s'en sert comme argument pour ces affaires, mais je dois lui reconnaître sa générosité.

Dans la maison, Fleur nourrissait un jeune enfant réfractaire, ce qui expliquait probablement l'absence de toute autre personne dans le salon. Après avoir esquivé une giclée de purée, Molly rejoignit la chambre de Ginny. Trois jeunes femmes vêtues de la même robe violette discutaient joyeusement, mais pas de trace de la mariée.

— Tout se passe bien ? demanda Molly.

— Vous n'avez pas peur que les gnomes attrapent la varicelle ? Elle est très purulente cette année.

Molly se tourna vers Luna sans comprendre si elle devait sincèrement s'inquiéter pour la santé des gnomes.

— Ginny est aux toilettes, dit Hermione pour répondre à la véritable interrogation de Molly.

— Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide dehors ? demanda Malorie.

— Ton grand-père s'ennuie probablement, il surveille les vifs d'or, expliqua Molly. Tu veux l'aider ?

— Non, ça ira.

— De toute façon, vous devrez descendre dans quelques minutes. Les invités vont arriver et il va falloir les guider. Laquelle de vous reste avec Ginny jusqu'au début de la cérémonie ?

— Luna ! dirent en chœur Malorie et Hermione.

Molly acquiesça, le choix était judicieux. Hermione et Malorie avaient toutes deux de hauts postes au ministère et seraient parfaitement capables de recevoir et de guider les invités. Luna de son côté parcourait le monde pour étudier différentes créatures magiques. Sa nouvelle activité ne favorisait pas vraiment les échanges avec les humains. En revanche, elle était très douée pour calmer les nerfs de tout le monde.

— Ginny n'a pas apporté son boursouflet ? demanda Luna.

— Je ne sais pas, confia Molly étonnée par cette question.

— La salive du Boursouflet est un excellent anti-vomitif.

Molly acquiesça, imaginant une seconde Luna dégustant de la salive de Boursouflet.

— Je vais aller voir où en est Ginny...

Malorie lui glissa deux coupes de champagne, à moitié vide.

— Il ne faudrait pas soûler la mariée avant la cérémonie, justifia-t-elle. Elle pourrait refuser d'épouser Harry. Ce serait vraiment dommage.

— C'est un sarcasme ? demanda Luna.

— Oui, confirma Hermione. Malorie n'apprécie toujours pas Harry.

— Ma cousine est beaucoup trop bien pour lui.

Molly sortit alors que les trois femmes discutaient des qualités et des défauts du futur marié. Dans les toilettes, Ginny était toujours enfermée.

— Ma puce, tout va bien ?

— Oui, oui... répondit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit et elle laissa entrer sa mère. Ginny s'essuyait la bouche, Arnold, son Boursouflet, arpentait le lavabo.

— Tu es malade ? s'inquiéta Molly.

— Le stress, je suppose.

— Tu stresses ? Toi ?

Elle haussa les épaules, sa mère lui tendit une des deux coupes, Ginny s'en saisit avec appréhension. Molly trinqua et but les deux gorgées que contenait le verre.

— Ça va te détendre, souffla-t-elle.

— Non, ça ira.

Ginny posa le verre sur le bord du lavabo avant d'entreprendre de repositionner sa poitrine. Un doute traversa l'esprit de Molly.

— Tu es enceinte ?

— Oui, répondit simplement Ginny. Ça se voit ?

— Sur ta poitrine et ton odeur de vomi.

— ça va alors.

— C'est merveilleux ! dit Molly avec un sourire.

Une vague de bonheur traversa Molly rapidement stoppée par la mine maladive de sa fille.

— Plus tard, dit Ginny morne. Là, je me marie, on célébrera ma nouvelle condition de véhicule à fœtus plus tard.

— Et ça se passe bien ? Qu'a dit Harry ?

— Je ne devrais plus vomir, constata Ginny sans répondre à la question.

— Les vomissements ne disparaissent qu'entre le troisième et quatrième mois. Ce n'est pas encore fini. Qu'a dit Harry ?

— Justement, dit Ginny. J'entame le quatrième mois.

— Tu es déjà au quatrième mois ? Vous auriez pu annuler la noce, dit Molly. Tu vas te fatiguer inutilement. Qu'en a dit Harry ?

— Harry a dit que l'on devrait se marier en l'apprenant, lâcha Ginny agacée.

— Ah...

Molly ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela absurde. Ginny n'avait pas besoin d'un événement aussi stressant qu'un mariage dans sa situation.

— Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez si conventionnel.

Elle ne put dissimuler la déception dans sa voix. Ginny lança un regard surpris à sa mère.

— Je m'inquiète, se rattrapa Molly. Ça va être difficile de ne pas boire. Je vais prévenir l'elfe de Magda qu'il ne te sert que des verres sans alcool.

Ginny adressa un sourire de remerciement à sa mère alors qu'elle quittait la pièce. Molly dévala les escaliers sans comprendre. Jamais elle n'aurait pressé Harry et Ginny à se marier. Les Moon l'auraient fait, mais aucun Moon n'avait d'ascendance sur Ginny et Harry. Ou peut-être Mona et sa fille. Malorie détestait Harry, son seul conseil aurait pu être de noyer Harry. Quant à Mona, elle n'avait jamais épousé le père de sa fille.

Dehors, les invités surgissaient derrière la clôture, ils serpentaient à travers le jardin formant une procession en direction du chapiteau. Ron et Dean étaient déjà en train de les accueillir, une liste d'invités à la main. Arthur et Hugh installaient d'ultimes enchantements décoratifs. Tous deux semblaient beaucoup s'amuser avant de venir en aide à Ron et Dean rapidement débordés. Molly pénétra sous le chapiteau qui recevrait la cérémonie. Il faisait quatre fois la taille de celui qui avait accueilli le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Les décorations, les tables, les chaises, tout était bien plus luxueux. Edgar comptait en mettre plein la vue. Béa, sa belle-fille née moldue, se chargeait justement de faire une visite rapide des lieux à un photographe de la Gazette du Sorcier. Le mariage de Harry attirait l'attention, il fallait mieux la maîtriser. Béa s'avérait parfaite pour ce travail. À peine perceptible, un passage dans le chapiteau menait à une petite tente où des elfes de maison et des serveurs s'affairaient. Molly se dirigea vers Tutic, l'elfe de Magda et Edgar.

— Tutic !

L'elfe de maison sursauta et s'approcha d'elle ; avec peine, Molly s'agenouilla à son niveau.

— J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service, dit-elle. Ginny ne doit pas boire une goutte d'alcool. Est-ce que tu pourras veiller à cela ?

— Les elfes restent dans la tente, expliqua l'elfe. Ce sont les serveurs qui servent.

— Tu pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose d'ici ?

L'elfe acquiesça.

— Oui, bien sur, je peux faire ça d'ici.

Molly le remercia et retourna sous le chapiteau. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que des sorciers s'étaient déjà installés, elle fit demi-tour et choisit de passer par la tente du personnel qui bénéficiait d'une autre sortie. Ce côté-là était bien plus calme, silencieux même, difficile de deviner à l'oreille la rumeur joyeuse des conversations de l'autre côté du verger. Molly laissa son regard s'attarder sur les hautes herbes avec plaisir, c'était son unique moment de calme dans cette journée étouffante. Des papillons et des abeilles voletaient paresseusement sur la pelouse et sur les haies. Un frémissement dans les hautes herbes lui fit comprendre que le répit était terminé. Elle s'avança, sa baguette à la main, prête à débusquer l'intrus. L'intrus était une fillette qui ne devait pas avoir dix ans. Elle avait le regard craintif sous une cascade de longs cheveux argentés.

— Bonjour, dit Molly en rangeant sa baguette. Tu es loin de la cérémonie.

— Je ne suis pas invitée, souffla la fillette.

Une curieuse, elle était donc bien à débusquer.

— Comment as-tu réussi à passer au travers des protections alors ?

La fillette haussa les épaules. Molly comprit que la fillette sans baguette et sans apprentissage magiques ne devait pas représenter une menace sérieuse. Les protections l'avaient laissé passer.

— Tu devrais retourner auprès de tes parents, dit Molly. Ils vont s'inquiéter.

— Vous êtes Molly Weasley ?

— Oui, répondit-elle surprise d'être reconnue.

— J'ai vu votre photo dans le journal, ils ont fait un dossier très long sur le mariage de Harry Potter et il y avait un article sur vous.

— D'accord, souffla Molly. Tes parents vont s'inquiéter.

— Mon père est en prison et ma mère est morte.

Molly regarda la jeune fille avec un œil nouveau.

— Je pourrais te raccompagner, d'où est-ce que tu viens ?

— C'est vous qui avez tué ma mère.

Molly recula sans pouvoir s'empêcher de chercher sa baguette du bout des doigts.

— Qui est ta mère ?

— Vous avez tué beaucoup de sorcières ?

La fillette toisait Molly avec une hargne violente, très impressionnante pour une petite fille.

— Bellatrix Lestrange n'a jamais eu de fille.

— Si moi, répondit la fillette.

— On t'a menti, tu as quoi sept, huit ans ?

— J'ai huit ans, rétorqua l'enfant. Je suis née au manoir des Malefoy juste avant la bataille de Poudlard.

— Et ta mère âgée de presque cinquante ans a pu se battre contre les sorciers les plus puissants de Grande-Bretagne juste après son accouchement ? contredit Molly.

— Vous ne me croyez pas.

— Ma puce, les journaux regorgent de ce genre de prétendue filiation. Je ne sais pas si tu inventes ou si on t'a menti. Mais, il est impossible que Bellatrix ait eu un enfant sans que nous le sachions.

— Et pourquoi ça ?

— Narcissa Malefoy pour commencer, dit Molly. La sœur de Bellatrix, elle et son mari ont été soumis à plusieurs sortilèges et potions de vérité. Je doute que Narcissa, vivant au manoir ait pu ignorer la grossesse de sa sœur.

— Je suis sa fille ! Et vous l'avez tuée !

— Bellatrix a voulu tuer ma propre fille, dit Molly d'une voix froide. J'ai répondu de cet acte devant le magemot et je n'ai jamais été inquiétée. Bellatrix était une meurtrière, en la tuant j'ai évité d'autres meurtres.

La fillette fulminait et Molly prit brusquement conscience de la situation. L'enfant n'avait que huit ans et était peut-être vraiment persuadée que Bellatrix était sa mère.

— Écoute, reprit-elle. On t'a menti, Bellatrix a certainement des fanatiques un peu partout, prétendre que tu es sa fille doit rapporter quelque chose aux personnes qui te l'ont fait croire.

— Vous mentez !

— Si tu veux en être sure, dit Molly d'une voix douce. Il y a un sortilège de filiation...

— Ma mère est morte ! On ne peut pas faire ce genre...

— Mais les sœurs de Bellatrix sont vivantes, coupa Molly. Andromeda est même invitée à la cérémonie. Ta question peut se régler rapidement.

L'enfant eut un mouvement de recul.

— C'est une traîtresse à son sang !

— Qui a le sang de Bellatrix, souffla Molly. La cérémonie va bientôt commencer, mais je peux revenir avec elle ici après la cérémonie. Je peux charger un elfe de s'occuper de toi en attendant.

Un elfe de maison ! Molly avait une solution encore plus immédiate.

— Je reviens, dit brusquement Molly.

Elle entra dans la tente des elfes et après quelques minutes trouva l'elfe qu'elle cherchait.

— Madame, la cérémonie commence ! indiqua Tutic paniqué.

Molly redressa la tête et entendit les notes de musique indiquant les premiers pas des demoiselles d'honneur. Une vague de panique l'envahit.

— Kreattur ! lança-t-elle en s'adressant à l'elfe derrière Tutic. Viens avec moi.

Elle attrapa le bras de l'elfe et l'entraîna en dehors de la tente.

— Tu peux connaître tes maîtres ? demanda Molly. Les reconnaître ?

— Ma situation est un peu compliquée, expliqua Kreattur dans un grognement.

— Tu reconnaîtrais un enfant Black sans en avoir entendu parler une seule fois ?

— à l'évidence.

Ils étaient arrivés dehors, la fillette avait disparu. Molly pressa le pas dans les hautes herbes, l'elfe sur les talons.

— Tu sens quelqu'un ? demanda Molly paniquée.

— Il n'y a personne, dit Kreattur d'une voix plate.

Molly tourna sur elle-même, affolée, cette fillette avait besoin de connaître la vérité, d'en être certaine.

— Bon, la cérémonie va commencer, dit-elle en abandonnant.

Elle planta l'elfe de maison maugréant plus que jamais et se mit à cavaler dans la tente du personnel et pénétra dans le chapiteau. Molly se pressa auprès Sirius Black sous les regards étonnés de l'assemblée.

— Tu étais où ? s'étonna-t-il alors que Malorie finissait de rejoindre Hermione et Luna après avoir remonté l'allée centrale.

— Une urgence en cuisine, mentit Molly.

Le regard de Sirius ne devint pas plus rassurant. Après tout, lui aussi pourrait expliquer à la fillette qu'elle n'était pas sa nièce.

— Regarde ta fille plutôt, dit Molly.

Sirius tourna alors son regard vers Malorie et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Ai-je seulement le droit de dire la vérité à Sirius ? Bellatrix l'a tué, il n'apprécierait pas de savoir qu'une fillette prétendait être sa fille. Beaucoup de personnes prétendaient être l'enfant de tel ou tel sorcier célèbre, combien s'imaginait être des descendants de Voldemort parce qu'ils parlaient Fourchelang ? Cette assemblée autour de moi est si joyeuse, je ne peux pas me permettre de poser une ombre sur ce bonheur ambiant. La guerre est finie, cette fillette ne fera rien, elle ne peut rien faire. Elle finira par comprendre seule qu'on lui a menti. La musique des ballons dorés commence à s'élever, Ginny arrive. L'assistance devient silencieuse, remplacée presque aussitôt par un immense soupir collectif. Pourquoi faut-il que tout le monde soit si grand ? Je ne vois que le crâne dégarni d'Arthur. Ils se rapprochent. Ginny... ma petite fille... tellement jolie... et elle a un peu de ventre finalement. Harry paraît paralysé, c'est adorable. Enfin s'il ne nous fait pas de malaise. Inutile de gâcher la tranquillité de tout le monde, je garderais l'existence de cette fillette pour moi. Je peux bien garder ce petit secret pour moi.


	2. Le secret gardé de Meredith

**Chapitre 2 : Le Secret gardé de Meredith**

Meredith était morte. Depuis vingt-quatre ans, elle avait eu le temps de digérer son décès. Mais pour rien au monde, elle aurait loupé le mariage du siècle, surtout s'il s'agissait de celui de sa petite-fille. À sa mort, Harry Potter n'était pas encore le survivant et Ginny n'était pas encore née. L'attention de Meredith était concentrée sur sa fille Molly ; comment avait-elle fait pour arriver en retard à la cérémonie ? Se mettre dans une telle situation en public ! Molly n'en avait toujours fait qu'à sa tête. Elle avait choisi ce Weasley, certes ce jeune garçon avait un sang parfait, mais sa famille avait mauvaise réputation. On ne peut pas dire que Molly ait eu une vie de luxe à la hauteur de son rang. Arthur avait su la rendre heureuse, il fallait le reconnaître. Finalement, c'était le principal. Et puis tous les deux avaient élevé une fille qui épousait un Potter, probablement le meilleur parti du siècle. Ignatius — le mari de Meredith — avait été un parti très correct et il a su dissimuler son ouverture d'esprit pour correspondre à ce qu'on attendait d'un Moon. Ce qu'Arthur n'avait pas fait. L'époque n'était plus la même de toute évidence. Ignatius avait également rendu Meredith heureuse, bien qu'elle n'eût jamais été amoureuse de lui. Elle avait eu des sentiments certes, mais ce n'était qu'affectueux. Et puis, il lui avait fait un cadeau merveilleux. En plus de la sauver alors qu'elle avait un bâtard sur les bras, Ignatius lui avait donné trois autres enfants. Gideon et Fabian étaient de charmants jeunes hommes, tous deux s'étaient mués en héros de guerre. Héros de guerres morts au champ d'honneur.

Le maître de cérémonie débitait son flot de paroles, lui-même semblait choqué de participer à un événement aussi mondain que le mariage de Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley. Les deux amoureux se lançaient des regards langoureux. Ginny regardait vaguement l'assemblée avant de revenir sur son presque mari. Les Moon remplissaient une bonne partie du chapiteau. Edgar avait certainement veillé à ce qu'ils soient tous présents. Ces noces resteraient dans les mémoires et associer le nom des Moon à celui des Potter était capital. Ginny avait dû être convaincue par l'aspect pécuniaire. Les Weasley n'auraient pas pu payer ce mariage, l'argent provenait des Moon. Ginny ne connaissait pas vraiment cette branche de sa famille. Après la mort de sa mère, Molly avait en partie coupé les ponts. Molly et son frère étaient si différents, ils n'avaient pas le même père. Pourtant l'un et l'autre étaient tout aussi nigauds quand il s'agissait de l'autre. Edgar était si froid, il ressemblait tant à la propre mère de Meredith. Peut-être est-ce dû au sortilège auquel il avait été soumis durant son enfance. Meredith n'avait pas le choix, elle devait cacher sa filiation. Elle avait jeté ce sort aux trois enfants de Edgar, bien que Hugh et Terence ne soient pas touchés par la même particularité que leur sœur. Aucun gène à dissimuler pour eux. Meredith avait eu le temps de lancer le sortilège à Malorie juste après sa naissance. Quelques heures plus tard, elle était morte, le timing était plutôt bon. Hugh et Terence s'étaient mariés, leurs épouses leur convenaient parfaitement, quelques réticences au départ, mais tout comme Magda avaient fait ses preuves auprès de Edgar, Béa et Irène se montraient parfaitement à leur hauteur du rang de Moon, malgré leur sang. De toute façon, les temps changeaient et cela semblait perdre en importance. Ce n'était pas plus mal, songeait Meredith. Dommage, il fallait que le sang soit moins crucial pour que les Moon parviennent enfin à s'associer aux Malefoy. Malorie et Drago n'étaient pas fiancés, mais ensemble depuis Poudlard. Se fiancer ne faisait pas partie des préoccupations de la jeune sorcière, elle devenait une membre du ministère très bien vue. Un rôle que Meredith n'aurait jamais pu tenir, encore une fois : les temps changeaient. Les femmes avaient souvent tenu de hauts postes dans le monde de la magie. Mais pas dans le monde des Moon.

Parmi la foule alignée sur les chaises dorées, on discernait clairement que l'émotion laissait place à l'ennui. Meredith avait trouvé la robe de Ginny très simple. Trop simple, ennuyeuse, en somme ; comme cette cérémonie se présentait. Les bambins s'agitaient et on les laissait jouer au bout des rangs, leur intimant de garder le silence chaque minute. Percy ne s'était pas marié, il avait pourtant eu un enfant, ce qui ne semblait pas le perturber. Meredith, de son côté, restait offusqué par ce choix. Elle-même n'avait pas eu le choix, elle l'avait eu son bâtard. Mais Percy et Audrey étaient en couple, ils vivaient ensemble. De plus, Percy visait de hautes fonctions ministérielles, sans un beau mariage très conventionnel, il pourrait louper un poste. Bill avait quant à lui épousé une espèce de sous-vélane, un choix curieux. Mais la jeune femme semblait être de cette sorte de combattante qui nourrissait à présent les rangs des Moon. Ils avaient deux enfants et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'étaient des rejetons magnifiques. La sous-vélane ajoutait une touche de beauté au sang Moon... Wealsey. Meredith oubliait souvent que Molly s'appelait Weasley. De toute façon, Meredith occultait tout ce qui n'était pas important et le nom d'épouse de Molly n'était pas important. Charlie, lui, n'épouserait vraisemblablement personne. Il avait des aventures avec toutes sortes de femmes, Meredith le voyait bien. Mais tant qu'une femme ne tenterait pas de le tuer en crachant du feu, aucune ne trouverait le chemin du bonheur avec lui. Rester célibataire était une option que George aurait peut-être dû adopter. Ce garçon s'était mis en couple avec l'ancienne petite-amie de son frère décédé. Saugrenue ! Quelle idée complètement saugrenue ! Fred devait assister au mariage au même titre que Meredith, que pouvait-il bien se dire en les voyant tous les deux ? Déjà que les oreilles de George refusaient d'être symétriques. Tout comme Bill, Ron avait fait un bon choix. Meredith ne se souvenait pas bien du nom de la jeune fille au mauvais maintien et aux chevilles trop maigres. C'était une fille de moldu, mais Meredith percevait bien l'attitude des gens lorsqu'il était question de cette... Hermine ! Voilà, ça devait, être ça son prénom. Trop mustélidés.

On s'agita sur les sièges, le maître de cérémonie leva haut sa baguette au-dessus des têtes de Harry et Ginny et une pluie d'étoiles d'argent tombèrent sur eux, tournoyant autour de leur silhouette à présent enlacée. Tous les deux étaient dorénavant mariés. George et son amie entrainèrent les invités dans une salve d'applaudissements, en même temps que les ballons dorés éclataient au-dessus d'eux. Des vifs d'or en jaillirent et se mirent à virevolter violemment, ajoutant des crissements au vacarme des acclamations. Un manque de tradition impardonnable, le bruit de ses choses était insupportable. La foule se leva à la demande du sorcier de cérémonie, Meredith perçut les habituels ronchonnements de sa tante Muriel, décidément toujours vivante. Les chaises s'envolèrent avec grâce et les toiles du chapiteau disparurent, laissant la place à des colonnes dorées ouvrant la vue sur le verger et la campagne environnante. Une piste de danse faite d'argent fondu jaillit du sol jusqu'à occuper un très large espace. Les chaises suspendues en l'air se regroupèrent devant de petites nappes blanches brodées d'or qui retombèrent sur le sol avec la même grâce en se disposant d'elles-mêmes autour de la piste. Des musiciens aux vestes pourpres se dirigèrent vers un podium. Le luxe affiché par ce nouveau mobilier convenant très bien à Meredith, maintenant que la famille était fortunée, le monde devait le savoir. Manque de bol, Meredith était morte avant de connaître cette richesse.

Au centre de cette magie, trois personnes semblaient complètement paralysées. Un homme avec une épaisse moustache noire, une femme raide et un jeune homme blond avec une allure bien trop embarrassante. Hermine vint à leur niveau et tenta de les apaiser. Elle les guida jusqu'à leurs places, à quelques mètres de Rubeus Hagrid dont la taille imposante paraissait les secouer encore plus. À moins que ce fût le souvenir d'une précédente rencontre. Hermine s'arrêta pour saluer une table remplie de jeunes gens de son âge, des camarades de Poudlard, sans doute. Une jeune femme blonde avec une face ronde saluait avec surprise un jeune homme dont l'allure n'était pas inconnue à Meredith. Un sang-pur vraisemblablement, la fille devait être une Abbot, ils avaient tous des joues de hamster. Le jeune homme, son visage intimidé disait quelque chose à Meredith. Londubat ! L'attention de Meredith se porta sur la table voisine remplie de Moon. De la famille éloignée de Ginny, elle ne les avait probablement vus qu'à de très rares occasions. Le petit-fils du frère de Meredith regardait Londubat avec la même expression que la fille Abbot. Geoffred Wrubel venait de découvrir certaines particularités chez lui et bientôt provoquerait une petite révolution chez les Moon. Finalement, il préférait les garçons. C'était bien moins grave que d'aimer un cracmol.

Minerva McGonagall ! Meredith l'ayant identifiée ne pouvait plus détourner son attention, elle semblait si vieille, heureusement Meredith n'avait jamais atteint ce degré de délabrement. C'était une amie d'Ignatius à Poudlard, ainsi que l'une des petite-amies de Kerrian. Évidemment, Kerrian avait dû lui dire qu'il était le père de Edgar. Il en était persuadé, il l'était toujours, Kerrian est toujours vivant. Meredith avait aimé Kerrian, c'était assez fugace. Peut-être qu'ils auraient pu tous les deux vivre leur histoire d'amour complètement au lieu de se cacher. Peu importe, Kerrian était un enfant de moldu, Meredith n'avait pas le droit de le fréquenter. Jeune fille, elle s'était fait une raison et avait épousé Ignatius Prewett. Une option très correcte. Même si, finalement, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu le choix. Contrairement à Mona, la fille de Edgar et porteuse du fameux gène. Elle semblait gênée de se trouver auprès de Sirius Black, le père de sa fille. Meredith se demandait si Sirius se souvenait de sa vie après la mort, avant qu'il ne soit ramené. À moins qu'il ne fût pas vraiment mort. Après tout, il est allé vivant dans le monde des morts. C'est du moins grâce à ça que Mona a pu le ramener d'entre les morts. Oui, Mona avait accompli cet acte magique de haut niveau. Meredith s'en sentait très fière, malgré tout, elle regrettait que Mona ait refusé de faire le moindre mariage en dépit des nombreux prétendants plus que respectables. Sirius Black n'était qu'un nom parmi d'autres, le seul qu'elle eut repoussé aussi souvent cela dit. À choisir, ce n'était pas le préféré de Meredith, certes ils avaient une fille ensemble, mais les temps étaient différents à présent. Mona pouvait opter pour un autre, un très haut fonctionnaire par exemple. Sirius, lui, ne faisait pas grand-chose de ses journées et n'avait que son nom à apporter.

Des serveurs surgirent de tous les côtés, certains portants des plateaux chargés de jus de citrouille, de Bièraubeurre, de Whisky pur Feu, ou de vin particulièrement onéreux. D'autres exposants de minuscules amuse-bouches à la présentation soignée rendant mystérieux le goût. Meredith aperçut un elfe de maison de la famille enfreindre les règles et modifier le verre de Ginny. Tutic, l'enfant de Vilmée ; Meredith eut une pensée émue. Vilmée était morte quelques secondes avant elle. Une perte qui l'avait attristée plus que celle de sa propre mère. Des gamins passèrent entre les jambes des serveurs et accaparèrent la piste de danse occupée par une ambiance musicale sobre. Meredith observa longuement ces enfants qu'elle n'avait jamais connus. Victoire et Dominique, les enfants de Bill. Madeleine et Tom, les rejetons de Hugh, Damon, Wallace et Marine ceux de Terence. Nathan, Otto, Mitsy, Martha, Mafalda... la descendance de Fidel et Mira, le frère et la sœur de Meredith. Les plus âgés discutaient en se donnant un air plus mature qu'ils ne l'étaient réellement. Les plus jeunes s'agitaient sous le regard bienveillant de Margaret. L'aînée de Mira. Comme cette enfant était mignonne une vraie poupée, Meredith avait trouvé sa jeune nièce si parfaite et maintenant elle était grand-mère. Margaret, elle, qui avait été la Première Dame du monde sorcier. Mira aurait été si fière de voir que le mariage contracté par sa fille se révèle si fructueux. À présent veuve, Margaret fréquentait un autre homme bien moins glorieux, elle ne l'épouserait pas. À son âge, ce mariage ne ferait que lui faire perdre son rang.

Meredith chercha son fils des yeux et le trouva en pleine discussion avec sa fille et sa petite-fille. À côté de Margaret et des autres héritiers de Mira et Fidel, Edgar faisait tache chez les Moon. Meredith avait apporté le déshonneur sur sa famille, elle avait osé porter un enfant en dehors des liens du mariage. On le lui avait fait payer, chèrement. Elle avait gardé ses cicatrices jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Un comble, l'homme qui lui avait retiré son dernier souffle était également le responsable de ces cicatrices, le responsable de l'existence de son bâtard. Meredith n'avait jamais avoué à Edgar qui était son père, autant le laisser croire qu'il s'agissait de Kerrian. Dumbledore lui avait donné raison, l'histoire lui avait donné raison. Lorsque Edgar s'était mis à siffler en Fourchelang, Meredith s'était empressé de trouver Dumbledore, il lui avait parlé de ce sortilège pour cacher cette capacité au descendant. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se pose de question. Pourtant, Edgar avait transmis cette faculté à Mona, puis à Malorie. C'était le dernier acte magique de Meredith, masquer à Malorie qu'elle était l'arrière-petite-fille de Voldemort. Personne ne l'avait soupçonné, ni Malorie, ni Edgar, ni Mona. Mona qui avait vaincu la mort en ramenant Sirius Black, ce que Voldemort n'avait jamais réussi à accomplir. Les Moon ne savaient rien et plus personne n'était là pour faire éclater la vérité. Meredith était morte avec son secret.


	3. Le dernier secret de Mona

**Chapitre 3 : Le dernier secret de Mona**

Les pensées de Mona étaient tournées vers sa grand-mère défunte. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Meredith occupait son esprit, Mona se mit en quête d'un nouveau verre de vin. Elle s'éloigna de son père sans lui adresser le moindre mot. Edgar savait-il que Meredith était battue et torturée alors qu'elle était enceinte ? Ce secret de famille était-il connu de tous ? De son côté, Mona n'avait presque plus de secret, restaient quelques bricoles bien innocentes. Des détails surtout...

Des détails ? La façon dont tu as tué Mulciber est donc un détail ? Bonjour. Oui, bonjour à vous, messieurs, dames. Oui, je m'adresse directement à vous, c'est normal, je suis le narrateur de Mona. Exactement, son narrateur attitré. Je vous dirais bien qu'une héroïne géniale comme Mona mérite un narrateur aussi pertinent que moi, mais je crains d'être un peu déclassé avec elle. Je vous explique comment cela va se passer. Comme n'importe quel narrateur omniscient, je relate les aventures de Mona depuis son crâne. Cependant — et c'est là que je suis très intéressant ou insupportable selon le point de vue —, je m'autorise à intervenir dans le texte. Comme je le fais à l'instant. Pendant ce temps, l'action continue, Mona entame son deuxième verre de blanc et elle se questionne sur la présence ou non d'une quelconque protection hygiénique dans sa culotte. Vous noterez que mon existence permet de valoriser ces lignes ennuyeuses au possible. Trop ennuyeuses, on accélère ?

Une assiette contenant un poisson en sauce apparu devant Mona. Elle songea immédiatement qu'un nouveau verre de vin blanc serait idéal pour l'accompagner.

Donc tu as décidé de picoler ? Toute ta famille et tes collègues sont là, tu ne peux pas te tenir ?

En tant qu'enseignante à Poudlard, Mona avait été installée entre Flitwich et Slughorn. Par chance, Minerva McGonagall, avec qui elle ne s'entendait pas trop, était une place plus loin. Sans surprise, la conversation resta professionnelle durant les premières minutes, même Slughorn s'enquit des déboires de Mona à son poste, ce qui l'amusa beaucoup.

— Votre carrière est assez exceptionnelle, intervint Minerva. Devenir directrice d'une maison après une année d'enseignement, vos parents doivent être fiers.

Mona se força à sourire, sentant un vague reproche derrière la remarque.

— Mes parents savent très bien que mon poste de directrice de Serpentard n'est qu'un concours de circonstances. Ils n'en tirent aucune fierté. Moi, non plus.

Menteuse ! Tu ne mérites pas ce poste et pourtant tu pues l'arrogance lorsque tu abordes le sujet. Ta mère t'a clairement dit que cette situation était très honorable et ton père a haussé un sourcil, ce qui à son échelle équivaut à une ovation.

— Vous saviez que j'étais à Poudlard avec votre grand-mère ?

Mona acquiesça, craignant la discussion à venir.

— Une élève de Serpentard fréquentable, ajouta Minerva. Je ne stigmatise pas les élèves de cette maison, mais Voldemort était étudiant à la même époque.

— Oui, c'est vrai, se souvint Slughorn le regard pensif. Meredith ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup, surtout parce que personne ne connaissait son ascendance. Peu importe la raison, Meredith ne l'a jamais approchée, vous pouvez en être fière.

De la fierté sur un malentendu, donc.

— Mais je suis fière de ma grand-mère, insista Mona. Elle a fait ce qu'elle a pu pour le bonheur de sa famille malgré des restes d'une éducation rétrograde.

— Oui, il arrivait même à Meredith d'être proche des Gryffondors, dit Minerva.

— Ignatius Prewett était un Gryffondor, dit Mona d'une voix plate, elle savait très bien ou Minerva voulait la conduire.

— Kerrian McKeller aussi, dit Minerva. Ils s'appréciaient beaucoup.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna Slughorn. J'avais l'impression que leur relation se limitait à leur travail de préfet en chef.

Mona inspira profondément, elle avait l'impression de vivre encore et toujours les mêmes accusations, de devoir toujours se justifier, de devoir justifier sa famille.

— Kerrian et vous ayant été très proches par la suite, Minerva, dit Mona d'une voix claire. Je suppose que vous tenez ces informations de première main. Kerrian était un sorcier né moldu, ce qui peut expliquer certaines réticences de ma grand-mère à dévoiler son affection en public. Néanmoins, les Moon n'ignorent en rien les affections passées de ma grand-mère. Merci pour nous.

Mona finit son verre d'une traite.

Veux-tu cesser de boire ? Tu viens de te disputer avec McGonagall, tu sais que c'est un personnage apprécié ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

— Ce n'est pas Meredith Moon qui a découvert le cadavre de Mimi Geignarde ? coupa brusquement Hagrid.

Non, c'est Olive Hornby, relit le tome 2 Hagrid !

Slughorn reprit la parole et entreprit d'expliquer le fin mot de l'histoire, Mona n'écoutait déjà plus. Une minute plus tard, Mona s'excusait et quittait la table. Elle faillit heurter un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus poursuivi par sa grand-mère. Sur sa droite, la table des contemporains à Poudlard de Harry. Mona reconnut certains d'entre eux. Malorie, en tant que demoiselle d'honneur de Ginny, n'était pas cette table. De toute façon, elle n'était pas une invitée de Harry, mais bien de Ginny. Susan Bones, Mona se retint de ne pas la fixer trop longtemps, elle avait travaillé avec un immense plaisir auprès de la Grande Amélia Bones. On avait installé les Dursley un plus loin. Ils accaparaient Dean Thomas, né dans une famille moldue. Mona voulut se présenter, mais sa vessie la rappela à l'ordre.

Dans la maison, Mona se pressa dans les étages, ignorant la file d'attente menant aux toilettes. Elle monta jusqu'au dernier étage, trouvant Ginny et Molly autour du lavabo.

— Je viens emprunter les toilettes...

Mère et fille adressèrent un regard gêné à Mona, coupant leur conversation.

— Oui, oui...

Les deux femmes sortirent en échangeant un regard mystérieux. Assise sur la cuvette, Mona songeait.

Sérieusement ? Ce sont mes dernières lignes de narration et je dois développer les pensées de mon héroïne pendant qu'elle pisse ? Je vous préviens, si elle change de tampon je prends une retraite anticipée.

Visiblement, Ginny et Molly faisaient de petites cachotteries. Ce n'était pas fréquent, Mona avait l'habitude d'être mise dans la confidence à défaut de mettre les autres dans les siennes. En sortant des toilettes, elle tomba sur Harry attendant son tour.

— Très belle cérémonie ! lui lança Mona.

Le jeune homme acquiesça avec un sourire. Muet.

Toujours, au cas où vous n'avez pas remarqué, c'est son mariage, c'est le héros du canon et il n'a pas encore prononcé la moindre phrase !

Harry entra dans les toilettes et Mona descendit les marches. Elle perçut les voix de Malorie et de Hermione montant vers elle.

— Comment, ça, il est bizarre ? interrogea Hermione.

— Il est pensif, il me regarde souvent, répondit Malorie.

— Il te regarde de quelle façon ?

— Je suis en train de travailler et je lève la tête et il est là à me fixer, raconta Malorie ennuyée.

— Tu crois que... ?

— Qu'il pourrait me demander en mariage ? dit Malorie.

— Ben, vous êtes ensemble depuis des années, conclut Hermione. Et puis, j'imagine qu'il a un peu de pression de la part de ses parents. Tu es un bon parti.

— Mais je ne suis pas certaine de le vouloir, j'aime bien notre vie comme elle est.

Les deux filles arrivèrent dans le champ de vision de Mona.

— Harry Potter fait pipi.

Que tu es brillante !

— Ah... dit simplement Hermione. On va attendre alors...

Si tu dis qu'elles risquent d'attendre longtemps parce qu'il fait caca, je te jure que je me fâche !

Mona abandonna les deux sorcières et fonça dans la cuisine en quête d'un verre et d'un moment seul. Malheureusement, Magda était en train de se faire couler un verre d'eau.

— Belle cérémonie, lança Mona à sa mère.

Tu n'as aucune conversation !

— Oui, oui, dit Magda en s'asseyant à la table avec son verre d'eau et la cruche.

Mona regarda sa mère, songeant un instant à se confier.

Tu ne peux pas confier tes soucis à ta mère, tu ne l'as jamais fait jusqu'ici et c'était très bien. Ta mère ne saura que t'enfoncer.

Il restait une bouteille de blanc sur la table, Mona se servit dans un verre à eau. Et commença.

— Malorie pense que Drago va la demander en mariage.

Magda releva la tête vers sa fille, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

— Je sais bien que tu vois ça d'un bon œil, devina Mona. Associer les Malefoy au Moon ! À croire que notre famille tente cette alliance depuis des générations sans y parvenir.

Magda acquiesça et finit son verre d'eau avant de le resservir.

Je m'attendais à une danse de la victoire.

— Mais je ne pense pas que Drago soit assez bien pour Malorie, continua Mona. Elle est appelée à devenir une haute responsable du ministère et Drago... rien. Il va simplement tenter d'augmenter le trésor familial. Tu parles d'un intérêt.

C'est ce que fait ta famille, je te rappelle. Dont ta mère en face de toi.

— Reconnais que Malorie est trop bien pour lui.

Magda s'apprêtait à boire une nouvelle gorgée, elle s'arrêta et reposa le verre sur la table.

— Malorie est merferlleuse, dit Magda. Je comprends... RIEN à ces... à ces... à son travail. Mais oui.

Mona regarda sa mère choquée.

Mais nous sommes tous choqués ! Ta mère est bourrée !

— Bon, dit Mona en farfouillant dans son sac. J'ai une fiole contre la gueule de bois. Tu la prendras avant de te coucher.

— D'accord ma fille ! clama Magda avec un clin d'œil raté

Magda est bourrée... Magda. Attendez, si vous la connaissez pas, il faut savoir que cette dame a de multiples balais dans le cul en bois de principe à la con. Autrement dit, c'est peut-être sa première cuite.

Mona se réinstalla à sa table sous le chapiteau, elle guetta Malorie et Drago du coin de l'œil, c'était vrai qu'il avait l'air songeur. Quant à Magda, son mari ne semblait même pas remarquer son comportement. Avant le dessert, Mona s'octroya une nouvelle pause. Il faisait chaud, très chaud, des jeunes gens avaient accaparé un espace sur la pelouse du Terrier. Plus loin, Sirius Black humait l'air.

Oui, il est vivant. Un caprice de l'auteur.

— Belle cérémonie ! lui lança Mona.

Mais c'est pas possible, vas-tu sortir une autre phrase ? En plus, tu as trouvé la cérémonie chiante au possible.

En guise de réponse, Sirius s'esclaffa.

— Oui, bon, dit Mona gênée.

— Comment ça va, Mona ? La compagnie des profs te sied-elle ?

— Très. Et toi, celle des Dursley ?

— Affreux, confia Sirius. Arthur fait des efforts incroyables pour leur parler. C'est lui qui a suggéré à Harry qu'ils seraient plus à l'aise à la même table que nous sous prétexte qu'Arthur a détruit sa cheminée il y a des années. Je ne suis pas certain que leur parler de la nouvelle petite boite dans laquelle parlent les moldus soit la meilleure façon de les détendre.

Ça s'appelle un téléphone portable, à présent on fait bien plus que parler avec un téléphone. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut expliquer le fonctionnement de Tinder ou de Facebook à Arthur Weasley ? Qu'on rigole deux secondes.

— Ils n'ont pas parlé de moi ? s'enquit Mona.

— Non, Molly l'a fait. Mais visiblement, Lily n'a jamais parlé de toi à sa sœur.

Mona ne cacha pas sa déception. Oui parce que, toi, tu n'as pas attendu une vingtaine d'années après la mort de Lily pour dévoiler aux gens que vous étiez amies.

— Ne boude pas comme ça, ricana Sirius. Dis-moi plutôt comment vont tes amours. Toujours avec ton Paul ?

— Oui.

— Le dernier avant le prochain ? demanda Sirius.

— Oui, quelque chose comme ça.

Le cœur de Mona se serrait, elle n'aimait pas parler de son nouvel amour avec son ancien.

— C'est le dernier depuis un moment, fit-il remarquer.

Mona voulait à tout prix changer de sujet.

— J'établis un nouveau record, confia-t-elle. Et toi ? Malorie m'a dit que tu voyais quelqu'un que tu ne lui as pas encore présenté.

— Parce que Jeanne est moldue, expliqua Sirius. Je préfère prendre trop de précautions que pas assez.

Mona ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. C'était absurde, elle n'aimait plus Sirius comme avant.

Et puis tu l'as dégagé une demi-douzaine de fois.

— Eh bien, je suis sûre que cette Jeanne est charmante, dit Mona.

— Elle l'est, dit-il. Ça a pris du temps, mais j'ai finalement fait mon deuil de toi.

Ils échangèrent un sourire gêné et retournèrent à leurs tables respectives.

Mona but de longues gorgées pour faire passer le goût de sa discussion avec Sirius.

Oui, Mona est pompette. On peut le dire. Elle peut encore le dissimuler, mais reste salement éméchée quand même.

Le bal fut ouvert par Harry et Ginny, tous les observaient d'un œil obligé. Bientôt, de nouveaux danseurs se présentèrent, notamment Hannah Abbot et Neville Londubat aux regards amoureux. Mona s'approcha discrètement des Dursley, elle comptait bien expliquer à Pétunia qui elle était.

— Belle cérémonie.

Assommez là !

— Très, répondit Pétunia avec réticence.

— J'étais une amie de Lily, annonça Mona sans préambule.

— Waha ?

— Non.

— Mary ?

— Non.

— Irène ?

— Mona, je suis Mona Moon. J'étais l'une des demoiselles d'honneur de Lily.

La dame ne te connaît pas, laisse la tranquille !

— Je n'étais pas à son mariage, rétorqua froidement Pétunia.

— Oui, je sais...

On s'en souviendrait...

Mona perdait pied, les Dursley semblaient complètement fermés à toute discussion.

— Vous devez être fier de Harry, dit-elle.

Raté !

Vernon lui lança un regard noir, seul le jeune cousin ne paraissait pas choqué par la remarque de Mona.

— J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'étiez pas ravi d'avoir Harry en garde.

— Effectivement, lâcha Vernon froidement.

Mona sentait une colère monter progressivement en elle.

— Pourquoi ne pas avoir insisté auprès de Dumbledore ? Pour qu'il aille dans une autre famille ?

— Mais nous l'avons fait ! clama Vernon.

Pétunia posa sa main sur le bras de son mari et repris :

— La lettre nous expliquait que, ma présence, le sang de Lily dans mes veines le protégerait. De plus, nous étions ses seuls parents légaux.

— Pas vraiment, contredit Mona. En insistant...

— Son parrain était en prison ! dit Vernon en désignant Sirius.

— Et vous ne vous êtes pas imaginé qu'en temps de guerre, alors qu'ils se savaient menacés ; Lily et James se soient assurés de choisir pour leur fils un parrain et une marraine !

Autour d'eux l'ambiance semblait s'être refroidie.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais toujours ça ? Tout le monde te regarde, même Harry, même si apparemment on s'en fout.

Pétunia fixa Mona droit dans les yeux, trouvant enfin de l'intérêt à la sorcière qui lui parlait.

— Et j'imagine que c'était vous ?

Mona observait la moldue avec la même intensité.

— Oui, c'était moi, c'est toujours moi. Je suis la marraine de Harry.

Scoop ! Bon, je le savais déjà, et certains lecteurs aussi ; mais pas Pétunia, et pas le Harry médusé à trois mètres de là.

Mona se tourna enfin vers lui.

— J'ai essayé de te récupérer, lui apprit-elle. J'écrivais à Dumbledore, j'ai été le voir à plusieurs reprises, mais je n'étais pas ta marraine devant la loi.

Harry atterré scrutait Mona.

— Il faut comprendre que s'associer à ta famille quand on est une Moon, il y a une vingtaine année, c'était compliqué. Donc, je n'étais pas officiellement ta marraine, mais demande à Sirius. Il savait, il sait que Dumbledore a refusé de te confier à moi.

— Je confirme, dit Sirius. Il en a même éprouvé des regrets au contact de ceux-là.

Il désigna les Dursley du pouce.

— Il fallait le prendre, grogna Vernon.

Pétunia regardait toujours Mona.

— Bon, allons-nous-en, dit Vernon. Nous sommes restés trop longtemps.

Il attrapa le poignet de sa femme et tous les deux s'éloignèrent à grands pas, suivis par leur fils qui se chargeait des formules de politesse auprès des mariés. Harry se contentait d'acquiescer en silence. Dudley parti, il se pressa vers Sirius et l'entraîna à l'écart. Sentant tous les regards sur elle, Mona voulut sortir, mais se heurta à Malorie, qui la mena également à l'écart.

— Tu te fiches de moi ! pesta-t-elle. Tu es la marraine de ce... de ce...

— C'est bien le filleul de ton père.

— Et celui de ma mère maintenant !

— Et le mari de ta cousine, insista Mona.

Elle va faire une syncope si tu continues.

— Arrête quelle horreur, ce type est une bille ! Pourquoi sont-ils tous là à le vénérer, c'est un gamin avec une série de coups de bol. Et maintenant, c'est ton filleul pourquoi, tu ne m'as rien dit ?

— Au départ, pour cacher mes liens avec les Potter, j'avais peur qu'étant jeune, tu révèles mon secret.

— Et lorsque je suis devenue plus âgée ?

— Tu as rapidement détesté Harry, rappela Mona. Je ne voulais pas t'imposer ça.

— Ce type est presque un Moon à présent, ses enfants vont être des descendants Moon.

— à mon avis, on retiendra surtout le nom Potter, confia Mona.

— Tu as une autre révélation dans le même genre ?

— Dans le même genre ? répéta Mona avec une idée précise en tête.

— Oui dans le même genre.

— Heu... hasarda-t-elle.

— Molly est bien ma marraine ? questionna Malorie.

— Ah oui !

— Et mon parrain, c'est un combattant mort pendant la Première Guerre ?

— Voilà, c'est ça.

— Comment s'appelle ce combattant ?

Nan, mais si tu n'as jamais pensé à demander son nom aussi...

Mona regarda sa fille sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. C'était idiot, Malorie fulminait.

Si tu éclates de rire, elle peut te coller un pain, ça peut vraiment devenir drôle.

— James Potter.

Malorie poussa un grognement si fort qu'une douzaine de personnes tournèrent la tête. Magda se pressa vers elles.

— Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! s'écria Malorie. Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça ?

— Pour les mêmes raisons que je t'ai caché être la marraine de Harry. D'abord pour te cacher mon association avec les Potter, ensuite parce que tu t'es mise à qualifier Harry de nigaud sans fond.

Magda était arrivée à leur niveau.

— Grand-mère, s'il te plaît, dispute ma mère, supplia Malorie. Elle vient de révéler qu'elle est la marraine de Harry Potter et que je suis la filleule de James Potter.

— Ah oui... dit Magda.

— Tu réalises !

— Il valait... le dire avant...

Mona se mit de nouveau à sourire, Madga était toujours saoule et Malorie fulminait de plus en plus.

Tu es une mère et une fille indigne. Tu le sais ?

— Pardon ? demanda Malorie.

— Après la bataille, dit Magda. Pas avant... Mais après... C'était beau comme nom.

— Grand-mère, ça va ? s'inquiéta Malorie.

— Oui, je vais prendre un verre d'eau.

C'est ça, à force de l'hydrater tu vas t'évaporer. Hé ! C'était ma dernière vanne... et elle est pourrie. Comment ça a l'image de ma narration ? Vous savez que je suis un narrateur de première classe, moi ? Vous devriez me rendre hommage, ce sont mes derniers mots ! Chers Lecteurs, ma très chère et fantastique Mona, c'était un honneur !


	4. Le secret de Magda libérée

**Chapitre 4 : Le Secret de Magda libérée**

Magda se détourna de Mona et de Malorie, elle devait à tout prix s'éloigner pour qu'elles ne découvrent pas à quel point elle était en mauvais état. Elle se dirigea vers le Terrier dont la forme biscornue provoquait en elle un certain dégoût. Contrôlant au mieux ses pas pour ne pas tituber, Magda réalisa enfin que Mona était la marraine de Harry Potter. Il était probablement le sorcier le plus célèbre de son temps et la propre fille de Magda lui était connectée. Un autre fait notable : Malorie était la filleule de James Potter ! Les Moon étaient complètement liés aux Potter. Comment Mona avait-elle pu dissimuler une telle source d'orgueil ? Quoique. Non. Magda comprenait pourquoi elle avait caché ces filiations pendant la guerre ou juste après, lorsque d'anciens Mangemorts restaient d'importantes figures de notre monde. Mona n'avait rien révélé par la suite, parce qu'elle n'assumait sans doute pas sa conduite, elle avait toujours été une trouillarde. Magda adorait sa progéniture, mais elle était incapable de prendre une décision. Magda n'avait certes pas eu une vie aussi palpitante que sa fille, mais, au moins, elle avait su faire des choix. Dont une qui bouleverserait son existence actuelle, qui bouleverserait cette famille Moon qui l'avait adoptée. Magda n'avait été qu'une pièce rapportée jusqu'à devenir l'un des piliers des Moon. Et aujourd'hui, elle créerait plus de dégât que n'importe quel Moon. Enfin non, pas aujourd'hui. Pour le moment, on magnifiait les Moon en utilisant le mariage de la fille de Molly. Magda célébrait donc seule ce changement de destinée et s'assurait chaque heure de trinquer avec elle-même.

Son énième verre d'eau engloutit, Magda revint vers le chapiteau, l'imperceptible glas indiqua à Magda que la pièce montée se présentait. Personne ne semblait entendre le tintement de cloche incitant le personnel au regain d'attention. Magda avait passé sa vie à organiser des événements mondains, elle avait elle-même créé certains signaux secrets que les elfes et les serveurs partageaient. La sorcière s'approcha doucement de la célébration, veillant à rester près d'un pilier. Jusqu'ici, elle avait parfaitement dissimulé son état et elle comptait bien continuer. Cependant, elle répugnait à l'idée de louper l'arrivée de la pièce montée qu'elle avait elle-même choisie.

Une tornade surgie brusquement au milieu de la piste. Les danseurs s'éloignèrent et la foule regarda le phénomène sans comprendre. En quelques secondes, la pièce montée de plus de deux mètres apparut. Blanche et évasée comme une robe de mariée, c'était le gâteau le plus clinquant et le plus cher du marché. Des acclamations retentirent de toute part, devant la majesté du moment. Un reporter de la Gazette du Sorcier écoutait attentivement Béa lui donner tous les détails sur la pâtisserie. Magda jubilait, la pièce montée était impressionnante et remarquerait particulièrement les esprits. Elle avait eu du mal à convaincre Harry et Ginny que c'était le choix adéquat. Harry n'était pas d'accord sur le goût et Ginny sur la forme. Elle aurait voulu quelque chose de plus classique et de moins pédant. Finalement, le couple avait cédé et le sourire qu'ils renvoyaient à cet instant conforta Magda. Ginny avait attrapé le meilleur parti du siècle. Et Magda, celui de sa décennie. Du moins, elle le croyait à l'époque, elle avait vite déchanté en découvrant l'état des finances de la famille. Heureusement, les enfants du couple et leurs femmes s'étaient chargés de remédier à tout ça. Edgar n'y était pour pas grand-chose, il faisait le travail, c'était tout. Edgar, qui recevait les remerciements de Ginny. Devinant qu'on la chercherait probablement d'un instant à l'autre, Magda s'éloigna dans l'ombre. Elle y croisa la fille de moldus ; celle aux chevilles trop faibles, comme disait Muriel. Était-ce bien Muriel qui répétait ça ? Avant de disparaître complètement dans le noir, Magda saisit un verre de champagne. À présent, les générations plus anciennes se retiraient, laissant les jeunes gens entre eux. Magda s'éloigna vers la barrière, prête à voir le défiler de ceux qui quitteraient les lieux. Elle se mit légèrement en retrait, et observa en silence. Sans surprise, Otto et sa femme moldue se pressaient d'évacuer le Terrier maintenant que ce n'était plus impoli. Un idiot, cet Otto. Il avait couvert de honte la famille, il avait abandonné le monde sorcier pour devenir comptable. Il avait bien été obligé de revenir lorsque sa fille se révéla logiquement être une sorcière. Et une teigne au passage, une teigne que sa famille venait de laisser sur place, les bougres. Les suivants à quitter les lieux furent les Wrubel, eux qui longtemps avaient tenté de mettre de la distance avec les Moon. Ils écrivaient à présent toutes les semaines à Magda, prenaient et donnaient de futiles nouvelles. Horace Slughorn suivit, le sorcier n'était plus tout jeune. Magda n'avait jamais appartenu à son groupe de favoris à Poudlard. Une fois adulte, il s'était trouvé en pleine déconvenue découvrant l'influence croissance de cette écolière sans envergure. Le verre de champagne vide, Magda revint vers les invités avec l'unique intention de se servir tout en évitant de croiser qui que ce soit. La sœur de Edgar déambulait avec deux de ces amies. Magda ne les connaissait que vaguement, ces sorcières n'avaient rien de très intéressant. Penny était une grande brune maigrichonne alors que Paula était une petite ronde avec un air jovial et un style vestimentaire un peu trop excentrique. Beaucoup trop de nœuds.

— Il a divorcé ! clama Paula

— Nan ! dirent les deux autres incrédules.

Magda se figea sur place, tendant l'oreille.

— C'est la troisième fois ! souligna Molly.

— Tu as l'air bien au courant, couina Penny.

— C'était mon premier petit copain quand même !

Magda sursauta. Molly avait attrapé Arthur à Poudlard et elle avait trouvé le temps d'avoir eu un précédent ?

— Ah Calvin Melfi ! gloussa Paula.

— Même son nom était sexy, dit Penny.

— Assez idiot en fin de compte, évoqua Molly plus platement.

— Ne tue pas notre fantasme ! supplia Paula.

— Tu étais pire que nous. Je te rappelle que pour le filtre d'am...

— Magda ! coupa brusquement Molly.

Magda se réprimanda pour ne pas s'être montrée plus discrète. Elle avait très peu de renseignements sur Molly. Elle qui avait renié les Moon dès la mort de Meredith. Depuis que Molly avait vaincu Bellatrix Lestranges, elle était considérée comme une puissante sorcière et Magda devait absolument multiplier les informations sur elle. Aussi futiles soient-elles. Surtout les futiles.

— Comment la mère de la mariée se porte ? s'enquit Magda.

— Bien bien, répondit Molly. Je m'éloigne un peu, j'ai un peu trop bu. Je préfère qu'on ne me voie pas trop dans cet état.

Magda acquiesça, préférant limiter le nombre de mots qu'elle prononçait.

— Tu te souviens de cette lettre que j'ai reçue il y a quelques années, dit Molly. Une fillette, une petite Delphine.

— Delphi, corrigea Magda.

— As-tu trouvé qui c'était ?

— Aucune trace, répondit Magda en tentant de rester droite. Son existence me parait peu probable.

Molly regardait l'attitude de Magda avec étonnement et sourit doucement sans que Magda y accorde la moindre attention.

— En tout cas, tes enfants te cherchent...

Magda acquiesça et avança aussitôt vers le chapiteau. Elle aperçut ses trois enfants en compagnie de leur père et s'arrêta immédiatement. Un serveur passa devant elle chargé d'un plateau rempli de verre au milieu duquel trônait une bouteille de champagne. Magda attrapa la bouteille et s'aventura vers le verger. Elle ne croisa que deux sorciers, Abbot et Londubat. Magda avait rapidement repéré le manège de ces deux-là qui visiblement se revoyaient pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Le rapprochement était étrange ; Abbot était assez fêtarde, Londubat plutôt casanier. L'ensemble était cocasse, mais réjouirait probablement les familles. Associer ces noms de Sang pur serait un événement. Magda faillit trébucher sur une racine et choisit alors de s'arrêter. Elle s'installa sur un tronc renversé et ouvrit la bouteille. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de beuverie de sa part, c'était sans doute la première.

Une heure plus tard, Magda entendit les pas caractéristiques de ses enfants la cherchant sans l'appeler.

— On te cherche depuis presque deux heures ! annonça Hugh en arrivant près d'elle.

— Je voul... ais quitter les gens.

Hugh échangea un regard avec Mona qui acquiesça. Le jeune homme passa son bras sous celui de sa mère pour l'aider à se relever.

— Nous ferions mieux d'aller te coucher, décréta Terence. Tu dormiras ici.

— Au Terrier ? s'indigna Magda.

— Tu n'es pas transportable, dit Terence. Et hors de question de prendre le magicobus, tu es une Moon.

— J'ai souvent pris le magicobus, apprit Mona.

— Quelle horreur ! répondit Terence.

— Que se passe-t-il ? murmura Hugh à l'oreille de sa mère.

— Ton frère et sa sœur y se disputent, révéla Magda. Comme l'habitude.

— Non, toi, s'inquiéta Hugh. Tu n'as jamais bu comme ça et l'événement était très mal choisi pour une première fois.

— C'est quand même le mariage du siècle ! s'indigna Terence.

— C'est pour cacher le divorce du siècle, s'amusa Magda.

— Comment ça, le divorce du siècle ? demanda Terence.

Hugh et Mona échangèrent un regard, Magda sentit la prise de son fils se refermer sur son bras.

— J'ai divorcé de votre père ce matin, annonça-t-elle.

Le poids qui semblait la tirer vers le fond se libéra aussitôt pour revenir dès qu'elle croisa le regard de Terence.

— Tu quoi ? répéta Terence atterré.

Hugh et Mona, de leurs côtés, semblaient étonnés, mais bien moins choqués que leur frère.

— Attends ! attends ! s'affola Terence. Vous formez un couple solide, c'est quoi, cette histoire ?

— Terence, mon fils, reprit Magda en se redressant enfin sur ses jambes. Tu es un sorcier vraiment... bien. Mais tu es toujours complètement à côté de la réalité. Ça fait plus de quatre ans que je vis dans un appartement aménagé dans le grenier.

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

— Parce que je déteste ton père et lui me hait sûrement encore plus. Je ne vais pas rester mariée avec lui indéfiniment, les temps ont changé.

— Mais tu ne peux pas, les Moon ne divorcent pas.

— Maintenant, si ! Je suis la première. Et ne me juge pas, Ton Irène est une femme merveilleuse qui convenait parfaitement à la famille et vous avez toujours été amoureux. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Mona ricana doucement, ravie de voir son frère terrassé par la nouvelle.

— Tu n'es pas mieux, dit Magda en attrapant le bras de Terence pour ne pas tomber. Toute ta vie, tu as été à l'encontre des désirs de ta famille. Ce n'était pas voulu, juste une suite d'accidents. Tu n'as même pas assumé d'avoir été la filleule de Potter. Tout le monde savait qu'il n'était pas heureux chez ses moldus, ton rôle était d'aller le récupérer, même si cela ne faisait pas bon genre. Tu avais donné ta parole à ses parents !

Mona baissa la tête, honteuse.

— Ce n'est pas sa faute, protesta Hugh. Dumbledore refusait de laisser Mona approcher Harry. On se demande bien pourquoi il...

— Mais arrête d'être tout le temps gentil comme ça, coupa Magda. Tu es sûr d'avoir été à Serpentard ? D'être un Moon ? Aucun membre de cette famille n'a été lisse, tu es le seul. Les plus sympathiques aux yeux du monde avec toi, ce sont Mona et Molly et toutes les deux ont tué des sorciers. Alors, arrête d'être en guimauve.

— Tes enfants aimants qui te cherchent avec inquiétude depuis deux heures sont ravis d'apprendre ça, dit Terence.

— Mais je vous aime ! clama Magda. Meredith, elle, elle ne m'aimait pas.

Personne ne semblait choqué d'entendre Magda changer de sujet alors qu'on la traînait vers la maison.

— Oh non ! Elle ne m'aimait pas, continua Magda. Et pourtant, elle m'a aidé, toujours. Elle s'est constamment présentée comme une alliée avec moi, même contre votre père. Elle était en permanence de mon côté et elle ne m'aimait pas. Une femme bien. Elle doit être déçue, tellement déçue, je pourrais presque l'entendre pester. Je suis la cause du premier divorce des Moon. Moi qui n'étais qu'une Coleman. Les Moon ne divorcent pas, ils ont des bâtards et des mariages précipités, à l'image de Ginny qui ne trompe personne avec son décolleté serré. Comme quoi, cette Weasley est bien une Moon avec son mariage accéléré, la famille les collectionne ! En même temps, c'est normal que les Moon ne connaissent pas le divorce, ils meurent jeunes ! Et ceux qui vivent font des mariages malheureux. Vous, mes trois enfants, vous êtes les exceptions.

— Tu ne peux pas divorcer ! décréta Terence.

— Tais-toi ! grognèrent Mona et Hugh d'une seule voix.

— Tu as épousé ta parfaite némésis, vous êtes un couple heureux, dit Magda. Pour Hugh, c'est un peu moins rose, mais Béa a survécu à la traque des rafleurs, elle aurait dû mourir. Et Mona a eu l'intelligence de ne pas choisir Sirius qu'elle aimait parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas été heureuse avec lui.

Magda se tourna vers sa fille, mais celle-ci bifurquait vers Hugh, avec un air inquiet. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison, où ils croisèrent Malorie, Ron et Damon. Tous trois cherchaient aussi Magda et semblaient soulagés de la voir.

— Bah alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Damon.

— Tes grands-parents ont divorcé ! s'écria Terence avec rage.

Malorie lança un regard surpris à sa mère en demande de confirmation. Ron haussa un sourcil, visiblement peu ému par cette nouvelle.

Magda observa sa petite fille avec attention. Mona avait peur de la voir se marier avec Drago Malefoy, mais elle n'avait pas à craindre cette alliance, après tout, ils pourraient toujours divorcer. Si Magda l'avait fait, tout le monde pouvait le faire.


	5. Malorie confrontée au secret

**Chapitre 5 : Malorie confrontée au secret**

Le regard insistant de Magda sur sa personne effraya Malorie.

*Hors de question qu'elle vomisse sur moi, je vais me placer derrière Ron, ce grand dadais stoppera les éclaboussures. Il peut se révéler pratique.*

Magda fut conduite dans une chambre d'ami où elle s'écroula lamentablement sur le matelas, les pieds sur l'oreiller.

* Certes, le spectacle est choquant ; mais le pire : c'est qu'elle divorce ! Elle me tanne moi et ma mère pour que nous rentrions gentiment dans le rang depuis des années et pour finir elle divorce. C'était bien la peine.*

— Ta grand-mère est vraiment très acerbe, remarqua Ron. Elle a dit que l'escalier était mal foutu et la peinture hideuse.

— Elle ne voit pas clair et elle titube, minimisa Malorie.

* Sobre, elle aurait été encore plus méchante.*

Tous les deux reprenaient la direction du chapiteau. Ron semblait conserver un pas lent en se triturant les doigts.

*Attention, il veut communiquer ! *

— Quoi ? demanda Malorie.

— J'ai rien dit ! se défendit-il.

— Hermione t'a parlé ?

— De quoi ? Non, je ne sais rien.

*Menteur.*

Ils passèrent devant Hugh tentant de réconforter un Terence complètement déboussolé.

— Mais tu ne peux pas épouser Drago Malefoy, dit brusquement Ron à voix basse.

*Ça finit toujours par sortir avec lui, c'est long, mais ça vient. Hors contexte, cette pensée est hideuse.*

— Je croyais que Hermione ne t'avait rien dit.

— Vous aviez l'air anxieuse toutes les deux, justifia-t-il. Je l'ai questionné.

— Nous aurions pu être inquiètes parce que Ginny épouse le crétin du siècle.

— Harry n'est pas le crétin du siècle, rétorqua Ron platement.

— Celui du millénaire, tu penses ?

Ron lui lança un regard agacé.

* Un type qui demande en mariage sa copine parce qu'elle est enceinte et qui semble vouloir choisir seul les prénoms de ses enfants, tu appelles ça comment ? C'est un crétin.*

— Ginny est beaucoup trop bien pour lui, insista Malorie.

— Hermione est trop bien pour moi, rappela Ron.

— Toi tu feras tout pour la rendre heureuse et tu as une super cousine, Potter n'a rien.

— Petite-cousine, rectifia Ron.

— Tu confirmes donc que je suis une super petite-cousine.

— Une petite-cousine trop bien pour Drago Malefoy !

Malorie tourna à son tour un regard agacé vers Ron. Effrayé, le sorcier prit la fuite. Malorie se pressa auprès de Hermione reniflant un verre sur la table des mariés.

— Tu fais quoi ?

— Rien, dit-elle en reposant la coupe.

*On dirait bien que Hermione devine à son tour le petit secret de Ginny.*

— Drago te cherchait, dit-elle brusquement. Il semblait fatigué.

— Je l'ai abandonné depuis un moment, confia Malorie.

*En même temps, c'est un mariage et la probabilité qu'il fasse sa demande aujourd'hui est assez forte.*

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ta grand-mère ou ta mère ? J'ai décroché après avoir appris qu'elle est la marraine de Harry. Je m'en doutais, Lily avait forcément choisi une amie.

*Tu t'en doutais ? Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée de m'avertir ! *

— Cette révélation n'était que le début, dit Malorie. Ma mère a encore fait sa Mona secrète. À croire qu'elle se complaît là-dedans. Ça ne lui a pas suffi de me mentir sur mon père, sur ses amoureux, sur Potter, ses amitiés en tout genre. Elle vient de m'apprendre que je suis la filleule de James Potter.

— Tu plaisantes ?

*J'aimerais bien.*

— Et ses mensonges ont contaminé ma grand-mère, elle a divorcé ce matin.

— Ça, j'ai plus de mal à y croire, avoua Hermione étonnée.

*Une cachotterie de ma mère, c'est la routine. De la part de Magda, c'est un choc ! *

Le bal battait son plein, les danseurs s'agitaient allègrement sur la piste, largement dominée par les Minis-Phénix.

— Celui-là, je ne le connais pas, commenta Hermione.

Malorie suivit son regard vers Terry Bott et un jeune homme qu'elle connaissait très bien.

— C'est un Moon, expliqua Malorie. Enfin, un Wrubel. Geoffred.

*Magda n'arrête pas de tanner Geoffred, il n'a toujours pas présenté de fiancée à la famille. La pression qu'elle nous inflige risque de moins se justifier.*

— Au moins, lui et Terry savent se tenir, commenta Hermione.

Au centre de la piste, un groupe de jeunes hommes, de la même année à Poudlard, s'agitaient nerveusement.

*Je me tâte, s'agit-il d'une crise d'épilepsie collective, d'un maléfice de jambencotton, ou bien d'une forme avancée de danse ? *

— Au moins, ils ne sont pas pornographiques, dit Malorie.

*Enfin, je crois.*

Malorie désigna d'un signe de tête Hannah et Neville. Tous les deux effectuaient une danse aux gestes trébuchants et aux regards évocateurs.

— Qui aurait pu croire que quelque chose pouvait naître entre ces deux-là, commenta Hermione. Ils sont adorables.

* Les deux adorables sont en train d'offrir un cours sur les maladies sexuellement transmissibles.*

— Je les ai vus s'embrasser pendant que je cherchais ma grand-mère.

*Rien à voir avec un baiser, beaucoup avec la spéléologie.*

Hermione acquiesça, détournant son regard, la danse des deux nouveaux amoureux devenant très osés. Elle échangea un signe de la main avec des demoiselles ayant appartenu à la maison Gryffondor.

— Elles sont toujours aussi tarte ? demanda Malorie.

— Pas tant que ça en fait, expliqua Hermione. Elles se sont battues pendant la guerre.

Malorie haussa les épaules.

*Des combattantes d'accord, mais des combattantes tartes.*

Les regards d'Hermione et de Malorie furent attirés brusquement dans la même direction. Viktor Krum dansait avec une très jolie jeune femme.

— C'est qui, celle-là ? pesta Hermione. Une Moon ?

* Mais tu es jalouse ? *

— Si nous avions des femmes aussi canon dans nos rangs, nous ne serions pas obligées d'être aussi brillantes, dit Malorie sans pouvoir détacher son regard de la jeune fille.

*Elle me dit quelque chose pourtant, je la connais.*

Hermione aussi semblait trouver un air familier à cette jeune femme que faisait tournoyer Viktor attirant tous les regards sur son passage. Ses longs cheveux châtains semblaient virevolter autour d'elle avec une grâce parfaite. Son éclatant sourire lui conférait un air sympathique que détesta Malorie.

*Une nouvelle tarte ! *

— Es-tu certaine que ce n'est pas une Moon ? insista Hermione.

— Non, je ne l'ai jamais vue et j'assiste à toutes ses foutues réunions familiales depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard. Elle n'était pas à Gryffondor ?

— Je m'en souviendrais. Ça doit être une invitée de Ginny ou un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

— Une collègue de travail de Ginny ou de Potter ?

— Elle doit avoir notre âge, dit Hermione. Nous l'avons forcément fréquentée à Poudlard. Et surtout, je connais ce visage.

*Oui, moi aussi. Mais elle devait être plus jeune, dans une autre maison, je n'ai fait que l'apercevoir. Pourquoi faut-il que Magda cuve son vin alors que j'ai besoin de son savoir social ? *

— Les yeux n'ont pas dû changer... murmura Hermione.

*Les tartes ont l'air particulièrement sablées*

— C'est une Gryffondor, déduisit Malorie en regardant Parvati et ses amies.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

— L'expression de haine sur les visages de tes anciennes copines de chambrée.

*J'ai vu la liste des invités, il suffit de procéder par élimination.*

— Par Merlin... souffla Hermione en écarquillant les yeux.

*Ou alors, je demande à Hermy qui vient de trouver.*

— Alors c'est qui ?

Hermione ne répondit pas et son regard devint aussi furieusement tartement sablé que les autres Gryffondors.

* Mais qui est cette fille ? Réfléchis Malorie ! Des cheveux châtain foncé, des yeux clairs, une bouche pulpeuse... Il n'y a jamais eu ce genre de cygne à Poudlard. Un paquet de vilains petits canards oui, mais...*

— Par Merlin ! lança à son tour Malorie.

— Éloïse Midgen, dirent les deux filles en chœur.

*Pourquoi n'a-t-elle plus d'acné ? Elle n'a pas le droit d'être devenue aussi jolie. Y'a pas de justice ! Pourquoi une moche gentille devient brusquement une jolie gentille ? Je proteste ! *

Hermione semblait au bord de l'implosion, ce qui visiblement n'avait pas échappé à Lavande et Parvati se pressant pour recueillir les impressions.

*C'est donc le moment où je fuis sans adresser le moindre commentaire. Je leur souris poliment, et c'est déjà beaucoup pour des tartes.*

Malorie passa devant Alicia Spinnet et Lee Jordan en train de danser et se faufila hors de la fête.

*À la base, j'ai un copain dans le coin et je ne suis pas censé l'éviter. S'il veut me demander en mariage qu'il le fasse. De toute façon, c'est inévitable.*

Mafalda vint à la rencontre de sa cousine.

*Ne pas parvenir à éviter Mafalda est encore plus inévitable.*

— Tu n'aurais pas vu mes parents ? demanda la jeune fille.

— Ils t'ont peut-être abandonné, suggéra Malorie.

*J'aime quand je suis drôle.*

— Ça ne serait pas la première fois, dit Mafalda en haussant les épaules.

*J'aime pas quand les autres ne sont pas drôles.*

Muriel vint à leur rencontre, Malorie et Malfada échangèrent un regard paniqué, ne pouvant fuir devant leur grand-tante.

— Qui est cette jeune femme avec Viktor Krum ? demanda Muriel sans préambule.

— Éloïse Midgen, répondit Malorie.

— En voilà une jolie fille, dit Muriel. Pourquoi aucune Moon n'est aussi belle qu'elle ?

*Une pique blessante pour Muriel ! *

— Parce que nos aînées étaient moches ? suggéra Mafalda.

* Une pique pour Mafalda, qui dit mieux ? *

— Au moins, nous avions des cerveaux de mon temps ! Des femmes brillantes !

— Nous travaillons toutes deux au ministère, rappela Malorie. Et ma mère est le plus jeune mage de notre époque.

— Ça, c'est parce qu'ils ne la connaissent pas, dit Muriel. Encore un coup de chance.

— Je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce que tu as fait de ta vie ? questionna Mafalda.

En une seconde, Malorie comprit qu'il était plus raisonnable de fuir.

* Ne pas s'éloigner trop loin, une attaque magique pourrait émerger de cette dispute, visuellement, ça peut être drôle.*

Plus loin, les parents de Malorie tentaient une nouvelle conversation, Malorie choisit de ne pas s'approcher d'eux.

*Ils sont parfaitement mal à l'aise, ma présence pourrait leur offrir une bouée envers la conversation qu'ils mènent.*

Kingsley, le ministre de la Magie observait l'ancien couple du coin de l'œil.

*Encore une relation que ma mère m'a dissimulée. Elle m'a caché l'identité de mon père, une tripotée d'amoureux, des amis bizarres et une quantité d'autres bagatelles. J'ai juste l'air d'une andouille quand je découvre le pot aux roses, elle devrait le savoir pourtant : ses secrets finissent toujours par être révélés. À chaque fois ! Je suis parfaitement au courant qu'elle a tué Mulciber, même si je n'ai pas de détail et surtout je suis parfaitement informée qu'elle fréquente l'un de ses collègues de travail. Ses yeux s'illuminent lorsqu'elle prononce son prénom, Paul. Je suis une adulte ; pourquoi me cacher cette relation ? Ses sournoiseries sont bien plus difficiles à digérer. Ma mère est la marraine de Harry Potter, j'aurais dû être élevé avec ce crétin. Je suis la filleule de James Potter, pourquoi me le dissimuler ? Ce genre de détail pourrait booster ma carrière. Mon père est bien moins cachottier, il m'a parlé très vite de sa Jeanne, assez basique comme bonne femme. Mais moldue, alors ça peut être distrayant. Elle possède la qualité indispensable pour être la petite-amie de Sirius : de l'autorité. J'adore mon père, mais il est plus immature qu'une tomate verte. Mona n'ayant aucune poigne, leur couple était voué à l'échec dès le départ, une chance qu'ils n'aient pas joué à la fatalité d'un amour éternel. De toute façon : l'amour, c'est comme un pet, s'il faut forcer, c'est que c'est de la merde.*

Malorie s'arracha au spectacle d'une conversation gênante entre ses parents et revint vers le lieu de la cérémonie. Potter et Ginny saluaient des sorciers sur le départ, Malorie s'approcha d'eux.

*Je ne suis pas censé chercher mon cher et tendre ? *

— Malorie la cérémonie te plaît ? questionna Ginny avec un sourire.

— Oui, en revanche, j'ai perdu Drago.

— Il te cherchait, i peine une minute, expliqua Ginny.

Malorie acquiesça et tourna la tête vers Potter. Celui-ci lui adressait un regard furieux qui fit éclater Malorie de rire.

*Sa lèvre tressaille, il va charger d'un instant à l'autre.*

— T'ai-je déjà signifié que Ginny était trop bien pour toi ? lui demanda Malorie.

En guise de réponse, le sorcier grogna.

— Oui, tu le lui répètes chaque fois que tu le vois, rappela Ginny. Et si tu le laisses riposter, il te dira que tu formes un couple parfait avec Drago Malefoy. Et ce n'est pas un compliment.

— Je le prends comme tel, affirma Malorie avec un sourire rayonnant.

— Harry trouvait que Mona était une marraine plutôt bien et logique jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que tu étais sa fille.

— Tu veux une nouvelle raison d'enrager ? dit Malorie en se tournant vers lui.

Potter eut un mouvement de recul.

— Je suis la filleule de ton père. Une autre cachotterie de ma mère. Tu questionneras Sirius pour la confirmation.

Il lança un regard effaré à sa femme.

*Beurk, Ginny est sa femme. Vivement le divorce. Parait que ça se fait dans la famille.*

— Finalement, nous sommes frères et sœurs de cœur, dit Malorie. Même si on ne nous a rien demandé. C'est pour ça que l'on ne se supporte pas, nous sommes presque de la même famille.

Le regard de Potter devint brusquement terrifié et Malorie choisit cet instant pour lui tourner le dos et partir avec classe.

*Avec un peu de bol, il aura le souffle tellement coupé que ça va le tuer.*

Retrouvant sa quête initiale du Drago, Malorie se dirigea vers le verger. Elle y trouva une jeune fille, les yeux scrutant les branches d'un arbre.

— Tu surveilles les pommes ? interrogea Malorie.

— Non, les botrucs, dit Luna.

Malorie inspecta à son tour les rameaux et aperçut une mince créature de bois se faufiler entre les brindilles.

— Je ne savais pas qu'un botruc pouvait choisir de protéger un pommier.

— Moi non plus, révèla Luna. C'est une découverte et, pourtant, l'un de mes grands-pères possédait plusieurs botrucs.

— Fascinant.

*Pendant deux minutes, c'est juste un bout de bois sur patte aux tendances agressives si on s'attaque à son pommier.*

— Tu n'aurais pas vu Drago ?

Luna détacha son regard des branches.

— Oui, il te cherche...

— Et il est déjà reparti, fini Malorie.

— Non, je crois qu'il est là-bas.

Elle pointa une silhouette entre les arbres que Malorie reconnut immédiatement.

— Ah... merci.

— De rien, dit Luna en tournant son attention vers le pommier. Je suis désolée.

Malorie ne releva pas la remarque de Luna et se dirigea vers Drago. Il observait la pleine lune.

— Drago ?

— Malorie, dit-il. Je te cherche depuis des heures.

— La soirée a été mouvementée, justifia Malorie. Te retrouver a été compliqué.

Il eut un sourire raide et tourna à nouveau ses yeux vers la lune.

— La nuit est tellement belle, dit-il.

*Et la lune aussi belle que ma Malorie Moon, je sais.*

— Oui, une nuit parfaite pour un mariage.

* Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça, moi ? Le cadre est particulièrement romantique, nous sommes à des noces et l'andouille que je suis, prononce ce mot ! *

— Malorie, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

Malorie déglutit avec peine, Luna n'était pas loin, elle pouvait encore débarquer tout en chevauchant une licorne, distrayant Drago et offrant un nouveau répit à Malorie.

— J'ai retardé cet instant trop longtemps, dit-il.

*Oui ! Oui ? Je veux l'épouser ? Ah bon.*

— Malorie, je ne sais pas vraiment comment commencer. Je garde ce secret depuis si longtemps.

*Essaye « Veux-tu m'épouser ? ».*

— Malorie, je te quitte.

*Pardon ? *

— Pardon ?

— Je te quitte, confirma Drago.

*Non, pas d'accord.*

— Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle.

*Tu étais censé me demander en mariage, pas me quitter ! *

— Tu n'as rien fait, pressa Drago. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

*Pouffiasse ! *

— Comment elle s'appelle ? demanda froidement Malorie.

— C'est Astoria Greengrass, dit-il. La sœur de Daphné.

*Pire qu'une poufiasse, une bécasse de première zone et le pire c'est qu'avant je l'appréciais à peu près.*

— Mais tu ne peux pas, tu m'aimes, rappela Malorie.

Drago affichait une mine très peinée.

— Oui, je t'ai aimé, dit-il. Et je ne pensais pas tomber amoureux de Astoria. Ça m'est tombé dessus, les sentiments sont arrivés très vite, j'ai compris que c'était elle. Alors que je pensais que c'était toi durant tout ce temps.

*Il est tombé amoureux d'Astoria... *

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient à présent le long des joues de Malorie.

— Mais... hacha Malorie incapable de trouver une protestation cohérente.

Les larmes de Malorie semblaient pétrifier Drago. Il recula doucement, se confondit en excuses inaudibles et disparut du champ de vision de Malorie. Elle resta immobile, des larmes coulant silencieusement sans qu'elle ne puisse les stopper.

*Drago m'a quittée.*

Après quelques minutes sous la lumière de la pleine lune, Malorie se mit en route vers le Terrier. Elle n'était pas en état de transplaner. Elle voulait juste un coin dans le noir où pleurer. Elle fit un détour pour passer à l'arrière du Terrier et trouva une vieille table branlante et cinq chaises. Trois étaient occupées par Molly, Madga et Mona. Malorie essuya rapidement ses larmes et tenta d'afficher une expression neutre sur son visage. Elle s'assit lourdement sur la seule chaise qui lui semblait vide. Pourtant, la chaise face à elle, n'avait aucun occupant visible. Magda monopolisait la conversation en libérant un flot de paroles continu sans grand intérêt.

— Je n'ai jamais été heureuse avec Edgar, dit-elle. Enfin si, mais pas grâce à lui.

— Grâce à tes enfants ? suggéra Molly.

— Certainement pas !

*Merci pour ma mère.*

— Ils m'ont causé beaucoup trop de soucis, révéla Magda. Une angoisse permanente. Ce qui m'a rendue heureuse, c'est mon statut social.

— Tu dois être très heureuse alors, conclut Mona.

— Mon divorce risque de me faire perdre ma place, dit Magda. Mais je prends le pari, je ne pouvais pas me berner plus longtemps en demeurant mariée à ton père.

Une vague d'approbation passa sur la table.

— Dis-moi Molly, dit Magda. Pourquoi es-tu arrivée en retard à la cérémonie ?

— Un petit problème en cuisine, mentit Molly.

— Même moi, je n'y crois pas, révéla Malorie d'une faible voix.

Molly ouvrit la bouche pour parler et finalement se ravisa.

— Comme tu veux, dit simplement Magda. Garde ton secret. Mona n'en a plus, il faut bien combler ce vide.

— Ça, c'est vrai, dit Mona.

* Non c'est faux, ton collègue Paul, Mulcilber...*

— Je suis devenue honnêteté même, finit Mona.

Un ricanement traversa la table.

— C'est quoi cette musique, coupa Molly.

Malorie tendit l'oreille et perçut un air de jazz vaguement familier.

— Blue Moon, répondit Mona.

— Tu as l'oreille fine, commenta Molly.

— Je reconnais les anatoles, justifia Mona.

*Les quoi ? *

Personne autour de la table ne semblait méconnaitre ce qu'étaient des anatoles et Malorie choisit de pas révéler son ignorance.

— Et toi Malorie ? lança brusquement Magda.

* Mais je sais pas ce que c'est que des anatoles ! *

— Pardon ?

— Pourquoi cette mine défaite ? demanda Magda.

— Ah... souffla Malorie soulagée. Drago vient de me quitter.

*Je le balance comme ça, d'accord. C'est plus simple finalement, merci Anatole.*

Toutes autour de la table parurent soulagées.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction, avoua Malorie.

— Surtout, ne te prive pas de pleurer, dit Mona. De vivre ton chagrin.

— Oui, enfin pas forcément là maintenant, dit Magda.

— Vous n'êtes pas déçues ?

— Tu as conscience que Drago n'est pas assez bien pour toi ? dit Molly.

— Ce sont les Moon qui me l'ont mis dans les pattes, rappela Malorie.

*Ce qui me convenait parfaitement*

— À l'époque notre famille n'avait pas cette situation et tu ne nous avais pas montré de quoi tu étais capable, ta mère non plus.

* Je dois avoir la même tête choquée que ma mère.*

— Vous pensez toutes que je suis trop bien pour Drago ?

Une vague acquiescement traversa la table.

* Moi qui imaginais que seules Ginny et Hermione étaient trop bien pour leur copain. Au moins, moi, je suis débarrassée de Drago.*

— C'est un gentil garçon, dit Mona. Il était amoureux, mais il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.

Malorie acquiesça.

*Un mal pour un bien alors, je vais quand même pleurer jusqu'à me dessécher dans le doute.*

Un courant d'air plus frais fit tressaillir Malorie. Elle tourna son attention vers la chaise vide. Dans un reflet de lune, il lui semblait apercevoir Meredith Moon. Malorie ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais toutes les Moon observaient cette chaise vide avec la même impression. Autour de cette table, elles étaient bien cinq femmes... des Moon.

Harry glissa sa main dans les cheveux détachés de Ginny. Sa femme à présent. Il humait son parfum, une main sur le ventre de sa dulcinée. Avec son index, il releva son menton, croisa son regard aussi amoureux que le sien et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Repassant un bras derrière sa taille, ils avancèrent de nouveau vers le Terrier. À l'arrière de la maison, cachée des regards, une table avait été installée, cinq femmes y étaient assises. Harry entraîna Ginny pour ne pas se rapprocher de ces femmes qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Chacune d'entre elles ayant pourtant croisé son chemin à un moment donné.

— Elles sont vraiment bizarres, les Moon, dit-il.

Fin

Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre de ma dernière fic. J'espère vous avoir distrait.


End file.
